happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyro Python
Hi Pyro Python -- we are excited to have The Happy Tree Friends Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment Hub on wikia. You've done a great job here so far; I love the mainpage image. If you have any questions about how to set stuff up, or need help making it work, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Pyro Python. The reason a page is on the "Wanted Pages" list is because there is a link to it somewhere. Next to the redlink pagename in the list it will say "(# links)". Click on that, and go remove the links that exist in whatever articles are listed. The page itself won't be removed immediately from the Wanted Pages list; that information is cached and only updates periodically (there's a time/date at the top). Check back tomorrow and it should be gone. I hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 00:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Contributing Hi, I recently received a message from Alex inviting me to join in expanding the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. As you may know, I've created a lot of episode pages on Wikipedia, but I stopped writing them when my article for Class Act was deleted for a lack of notability. I would be more than happy to start writing new episode pages for this project. I just wanted to make sure before I begin, though, that these articles won't run the risk of deletion like the other articles. I might not be able to start right away, but I'll start writing episode pages as soon as I can. (Gala0008 00:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC))